Customer relationship management (CRM) systems and solutions are well known. For example, typical known CRM systems include Microsoft® CRM, e-Synergy, a CRM product provided by SalesForce.com, Netsuite CRM, and SAP Business One CRM. However, conventional CRM systems have significant limitations that include a lack of flexibility, high costs, and a closed-source structure which is embedded into the traditional product offerings. These limitations have led to a failure rate of over 70% with traditional CRM implementations. Thus, it is desirable to provide a customer relationship management system and method that overcomes these limitations of typical CRM systems and it is to this end that the invention is directed.